Abstract: A new strategy, an amplified response strategy for inducing multi photon driven processes non-invasively in living systems, will be investigated. This strategy should enable optical and thus remote control or activation of materials and substances inside living systems non-invasively with depth control previously unattainable. The impact of such remote control is large and broad allowing previously invasive procedures to be performed non-invasively, and previously inaccessible target sites to be reached for both treatment and diagnosis. The multi photon phenomena allowed unparalled spatio temporal control, and where longer wavelengths were employed, deeper penetration into turbid bulk media such as tissue. Despite the revolutionary impact this phenomena has had on neuroscience, microscopy and lithography, it has been generally very difficult to apply this technique in vivo to stimulate biomaterials, diagnostics and drug delivery systems. Currently there are no reported systems for in vivo multi photon responsive materials. The dogma is that not enough photons can reach the materials to initiate a response. A strategy we aim to explore is the amplified response strategy, a strategy inspired by one that has revolutionized the electronics industry with the advent of chemically amplified photoresists for fabrication of computer chips. When a single responsive molecular unit, repetitively embedded in a material, simultaneously absorbs two photons, the changes in that molecular unit will cause a domino effect that will unravel the entire material as a whole. It is almost like a knitted jumper;pull on a bit of loose thread and the whole thing unravels. Public Health Relevance: The impact of remote control over the behavior of implanted or circulating materials inside living systems is large and broad allowing previously invasive procedures to be performed non-invasively, and previously inaccessible target tissue to be reached for both treatment and diagnosis.